Most Creative Clock Tower Back story ever
by Caesar2013
Summary: So many plotholes,heres my take on the story


Most Creative clock tower back-story ever

I had originally wrote this on .com

here is the most creative backstory to clock tower ever, it will involve all the clock tower games in a way no one, not even hifumi kohno ( i forgot his name ) himself, ever wouldve dwelled that far into a backstory. this is mixed with some fanfiction (alot actually), but its all somehow tied with ctff, ct, ct gh, and ct3. the beginning is just fan fiction lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
eons ago (here comes the stuff I made up….. bear with it)

long before the dawn of man, in the earth realm, there were many creatures, hideous to our eyes. one of them was named DISPO (thirst). dispo was one of the cruelest entities to exsist. he had no regard for any of the lesser entities. dispo (though his name was thirst, was a total glutton), but he did not consume meat (for it is a disgusting material), but rather, thirsted on pain and suffering, but dispo was also an intelligent being. he knew that to survive in such a chaotic world where treachery ruled, Dispo decided to spare some conquered entities, and they were to be named "dispo morti" (thirst for death). with a band of followers, dispo set out to destroy and kill whatever stood in his way... even if it wasnt.

but, strange creatures had evolved into the earth realm. it was... man... Man was one of the oddest creatures to exsist, they were a weak physical mold, easily dying... but they had one advantage. for man was born with a soul. with the soul, they were able to drive away most demons and creatures into the abyss, including the followers of dispo. the followers began to argue amongst themselves and one led a rebellion against their former master... for the tortures he had inflected upon his own subordinates were unjust. his name was... bates. to finally seal dispo and his remaining followers away they were to be forever banished within trees. but dispo was shrewd as well for he quoth "do not fear oh brethren, for our enemies do not realize man is the key to our prison. for once man has forgotten the past, their natural arrogance will surface, and we shall be released from our bondage. once more, we can finally rule over a world which has always been rightfully ours!"

dispos prophecy was correct. once man had managed to destroy the remaining creatures, their descendants had put off the struggles and conflicts of their ancestors as superstiton and turned to their own creations, technology, to solve their problems... but the followers of dispo would not forever stay within the realms of their confinments...

9 ad

as the romans led by Publius Quinctilius Varus marched into black forests of Germania, they began to cut and burn the forests to intimidate the german tribes. but, they did not realize why the tribes had abandoned the forest altogether. for in their foolishness, the roman soldiers had awoken the dispo morti from their slumber. as any chained and beaten dog would do when angry when released. the dispo morti sought vengance on man... the unfortunate romans were slaughtered to the last man. once their feeling of vengance had sunsided, the dispo morti returned to their trees, for it was not quite time yet. fearing how the public would react, roman emperor caesar augustus covered up the slaughter and blamed it on the german tribes. but the rage in the dispo morti... would not subsist. a few were allowed to go out and possess random humans, (for they had no corpeal form as of to kill). these were led by greater minions of dispo, who collected fear and pain from their victimslike milk from a cow, from which to give to their master. those who oversaw (and took part in the killings) were called entities, those that were to collect the "milk" (pain and fear), were subordinates. as with the greed of man, the wood was cut down once more... but dispo would not allow the dispo morti to seek vengance on the arrogance of man for he said "it is crucial for my plan to work, we allow man to do as they please with the wood of our prisons, for once settled, you will be allowed vengance" the creature bates, realizing of dipsos plans, creates the rooders (as innocent girls he thought, would be the best suited to reverse the effects caused by entities and subordinates

930 ad

the vikings set out to murder, rape, pillage, and burn all that they could find. setting out to destroy the english kingdoms. as the vikings approached a castle called "the barrows", they began to lay seige. the war leader of the castle was worried, for he knew what would happen if the vikings were to enter his castle. in a dream, dispo approached the lord. "worship me, grant me all descendants devoted to me in my name, and i shall deal with your enemies, may you... never have to deal with such... but, such protection comes at a price... "what sort of price? i am willing to pay anything?" dispo coldly answered ... "your 4 youngest children... kill them... slit their throats, bleed them dry, stab them, mutilate them... chase them, i want their sweet sweet ambrosia of pain, washed down with nectar of fear" refusing at first, dispo decided to break part of the stone wall... "you do not have muuch time, oh lord of man" realizing he had no choice and to defend his other family... the lord set about and killed his 4 children... setting a trend for the future. "as you have given your proper sacrifice... i shall partake my part of the bargan... that night... all of the viking seigers were slaughtered... brutally... "i have saved your fortress oh lord of man, but your descendants are forever mine, and one day too... they shall be the key, oh lord of the barrows" and with that he dissappeared... but after killing the lord (for he was now an unclean presence) showing his trend of treachery

1756 ad

the remaining wood had been sent out to many directions. one carried by a cargo of recently captured slaves. the witch doctor's young apprentice had been amongst their number. when their tribe was captured by another tribe, they were to be slaves to the white man, never allowed to see their families or homes again. but,the witch doctors' apprentice, remembering of the stories he was told, remembered that of the stories of dispo, and he thiught that the demon god would be able to help his people. breaking free of his chains, the witch doctors' apprentice was able to sneak out, and found, surprisingly a stash of wood labled in a strange lanquage "Preußen" 9prussia, think germany). out of options to carve his statue to summon dispo, the witch doctor's apprentice had carved the wood into the idol (which would in turn would be a powerful object). after saying the proper chants, and cutting himself to attract dipo. the apprentice had finally summoned the great demon. wanting him to free his people, the slave begged the demon to stop the slave men. "very well" as the apprentice exited the slave cargo hold, to his horror.. the slave men were all brutally mutillated... then the demon spoke " i need more pain and death, for i am not able to stay in this world long... your tribe seems a suitable fix"... with that, the ship, nor the crew, nor the slaves... were seen again... 2 months later, the statue was washed ashore to a town known as new york. a englishman, named charles barrows, took it with him, he was very facsinated with the features and cold feeling of the statue, deciding to fix it up, charles polished and mended it to the point that wood looked like stone. a knock came onto the door, sadly his father in england had died, and charles was the only heir, after all, his 4 brothers and sisters were brutally murdered when he was just an infant...

ad 1757

charles barrows had returned, with the statue, to england to visit his new etate. when he got ready for bed, a demon waited for him " hello lord barrows, i am the spirit that resides within this statue, you my boy, and now the new keeper of me" "what am i to do demon!i cannot kill my children!" "there are children in this world who are simply uncared for, they are perfectly delicious morsels, i bleive they are refffered to as... orphans "you see foolish boy, my fellow brethern have all been scattered to make a house for gathering of monks. go there, and return my brethern" but barrows replied "monks? they are holy men! you want me to kill th- " the demon replied "STUPID BOY ! they do not worship me, only their false worships, go there and kill all the monks that live there... or suffer my torment" realizing he was out of options, charles barrows complied with the orders.. after killing the monks, the barrows family had taken residence within the mansion"

ad 1920  
feeling strong enough, dipso was born again as a human "john" and set out to begin the wholesale slaughter of the local population of men. ealizing his offsrping was dipso reincarnated, the lord quentin barrows, had slaughterd his own son. angered, dipso had struck down the foolish servant.

ad 1985

years have gone by, the barrows had killed innocent children to feed their demon's gluttony. but one of them, the virgin mother (mary). mary was chosen, to be the "key" from which the demon lord, dispo, would enter the world. in late 1980s. a doctor was called to the clock tower, this was where dispo would show off his gluttony for pain. as humans could not support the single monstrosity dispo, dispo had splinttered himself into 2 parts, (his desire for pain and fear/ bobby, and gluttony and intelligence/ dan) the splinter, dan, ate the hand of the life giver (the doctor walter simpson). realizing this man was a threat to the survival of dispo, he was locked away, within the mansion.

during this time, the demon bates, had realized that his former master and sworn enemy had returned to the realm of man. awaking from his previous slumber, bates possessed the body of a young girl.. named allyssa... whom was later buried in a grave yard. bates power allowed allyssa to stay alive, but realizing too late, bates was now trapped within the body of this human girl.

ad 1995

the final sacrifice... it was all to be just another simple job, she, mary, would bring the children to the mansion, bobby would slice and dice (giving pain and fear) the children, and feed it to dan. but this time, the coccoon just needed 4 more bodies, only then, would dan inside develop enough to conjoin once more. but the healer's daughter (jennifer) had overcome even dispo himself. and she gave dispo a taste of his own pain. with the virgin mother (mary) dead. dispo needed a new carrier, to be reborn. as the healer's daughter was related to the barrows, se'd be the perfect canidate. the men, had found the statue, that would allow dispo and his followers to survive just a bit longer.

ad 1996

it was all over, the healer's daughter and the child lover (nolan) had stopped even the powerful half of dispo. using the statue, the healer's daughter (jennifer) had returned to the barrows castle, and opened the portal into dipso's dimension. but the healer's daughter was not strong enough and joined dipso in the dimension. realizing this was a rare morsel (delicacy), dispo sought out to punish the girl, for she had done a serious crime, in dipso's eyes.

ad 1997

the statue (containing the dipso morti) was taken from place to place, ending in a land called "japan". the foolish men, had covered it in a toxin and painted the wooden staute ... yellow. when the carrier (one who carries a demon, in this case, bates) girl. came to the house, her "family" was struck down as punsihment for their father's misdeeds. the carrier girl (allyssa) set fire to the wooden statue. and she passed out, thinking it had ended. but... the ashes contained the dipso morti as well and spreaded into what the humans needed for survival.. their water supply. soon, man by man, woman by woman, even child, were posssessd by the dipso morti. the dipso morti were not familiar to bodies of man, and were sluggish. easily killed (in the human bodies) by even a broomstick.

ad 2002

the arrogant man (dick hamilton) came to dipso, and wanted power. the only power that dipso would grant was through the ritual of engagement, while the human only drank the blood of the heart, dipso fed on the physical pain, and the emotional trauma of betrayal and fear. wanting his grand daughter, the arrogant man brought her to the mansion, and sought her heart. but the arrogant man was defeated. angered, dipso, grabbed the arrogant man and dragged him into his abyss, to join the healer's daughter (jennifer simpson) in eternal torment


End file.
